The Mysterious One
by zoeylauryn
Summary: Dipper thinks he's finally thinks he has found "the one" but Mabel finds her "odd" & the girl has a mysterious past. What will happen if Dipper makes a decision that will change his life forever?
1. Neighbors

Dipper & Mabel are in the woods when Mabel sees something

"Dipper look"

"what?"

"yo mama"

"but we have the same moth-, forget it"

"seriously i see something"

"you see a girl with dark ruby red hair?"

"yep"

"I'm gonna go introduce myself"

"I wanna go too"

Dipper approaches the red head

"hey"

"hey Dipper? is that right?"

"yeah, how'd you know my name?"

she points to Mabel

"her"

"oh, so you're moving in that house, huh?"

"yep, ya live around here?"

"visiting for the summer"

"oh"

"any siblings?"

"oh god"

"why?"

"my siblings are idiots"

Dipper sees a girl with a box

"that's Rydel"

Rydel drops the box, falls over & starts laughing

"is she 2?"

"nope, 17"

"wow"

"ya think that's bad"

"not as bad as my sister Mabel"

"there's two more"

"more?!"

"Tobias & Bryn"

"younger?"

"yep"

"is your hair naturally that color?"

"no, i "dye" it"

"what do you mean by "dye"?"

"i use a can of spray paint, I'll show ya sometime"

Dipper noticed her country like accent

"you from this state?"

"yeah my mom is from Georgia"

"oh, I didn't catch your name"

"Danielle, Danielle Cranapple"

Danielle & Dipper hear Danielle's mom call her

"oh, I gotta go, oh & here's if ya wanna call me sometime"

Danielle gives Dipper a slip of paper that has her number on it

"it was nice meeting you, Danielle"

"you too"

Mabel & Dipper start walking to the mystery shack

"so, how was your date?"

"it wasn't a date I just met her"

"ooh it's a her"

"it's Danielle, actually"

Mabel looks back & sees Danielle start walking & disappear

"uh Dipper, yo girl just disappeared into thin air"

"sure"

'there's something weird about this girl"


	2. Pacificia

Dipper and Mabel return to the mystery shack

"where y'all been?"

"we got new neighbors!"

"new neighbors?"

"yeah they're moving in that old house in the woods"

"the woods?"

" yep"

"the girl was nice"

"she had the darkest ruby red hair"

"did you say red hair"

"yeah, why?"

"when I was a kid there was a legend about a red witch"

"tell us"

"fine I'll tell it"

"yay"

"whoopity wah"

"once there was a girl who had a very special power, if the power was ever unleashed or revealed her enemies would suffer her wrath. That's all I remember"

"that's it!?"

"I wanna know more"

Dipper gets the number that Danielle gave him out of his pocket & goes into the kitchen

"where's he going?"

"to call his girlfriend"

"he got a girls number?"

"yep"

Dipper calls Danielle

"hey Danielle"

"hey Dipper"

"you know your way around town?"

"nah, maybe you can show me?"

"yeah, you want to meet up?"

"nah, how 'bout I go to the mystery shack?"

"yeah, sounds cool"

Danielle walks to the mystery shack & knocks on the door

"Mabel get the door!"

"k Grunkle Stan"

"hey Mabel"

"hey Danielle, mind if I call you Dani?"

"no"

"no as in you don't mind?"

"no as in don't call me that"

Mabel was going to ask Danielle how she knew her name but Dipper interupted her

"hey Danielle"

"hey Dipper"

Danielle takes her phone out of her pocket

"what you doing?"

"texting a friend"

Mabel looks at Danielle's phone & notices a black screen

"why yo screen black?"

"what?"

"your screen is black, why?"

"no it isn't"

"your blind"

"let's go Danielle"

"k"

Dipper & Danielle start walking to town

"you like music?"

"hell yeah"

"what kind?"

"rap, some pop, dubstep"

"oh kool I like some rap, not very much pop"

Dipper sees Pacificia

"crap, Pacificia"

"Pacificia?"

"well look who it is, it's the lame-o from the Pines family"

"lame-o?"

"such a shitty comeback"

"smarty pants huh?"

"yep I'm smart unlike you"

"oh she just got told"

"lame"

"who the fuck says lame anymore? oh wait you do"

Pacificia notices Danielle's nerdy glasses

"you're ratchet"

"bitch?"

"yeah I said it, you're ratchet"

"bitch you don't know who you talkin' to"

"y'all lame"

"pussy"

"Pacificia out"

"she's lame"

"she's a pussy"

"heard that!"

"no one fuckin' cares!"

"oh you two make a lame, nerdy couple"

**Wow Danielle's a cusser & why's Mabel so paranoid?**


End file.
